


Just this time

by SoMilkShake



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Crisana quarantine fic, F/F, I saw so many people talk about it, seriously i hate tags, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMilkShake/pseuds/SoMilkShake
Summary: I just saw a lot of people asking for a crisana quarantine fic, so here you go!
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Just this time

**Author's Note:**

> First, DON’T DO THAT, stay at home kiddos, stay safe, please… 
> 
> I already posted it on tumblr, sorry if you already saw it! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you’ll enjoy! :) (I wrote it last night in one shot, there must be a lot of mistakes, hope you don’t mind)

Tuesday, 23h32

Cris is lying in bed, trying to sleep and not lose the sleep schedule she tries to maintain since the beginning of the year. _I needed a good resolution, not too restrictive, for Viri to just stop asking about it; but even that is hard… Joder…_

In fact, her lack of sleep is due to _this fucking containment_ ; she hasn’t seen Joana _for 9 days_ … They’re used to be apart from each other, _that’s not the problem… The real problem is that we don’t even know when we will see each other again…_ As she sighs deeply, her phone vibrates on her night table.

[ _Sapito_ , 23h32] I want to see you…

[Me, 23h32] Baby…

[Me, 23h32] we already called each other 4 hours today…

[ _Sapito_ , 23h32] I know

[ _Sapito_ , 23h32] I just miss your arms

[ _Sapito_ , 23h32] and your lips

[ _Sapito_ , 23h32] and your hair

[ _Sapito_ , 23h33] and your neck

[Me, 23h33] amor…

[ _Sapito_ , 23h33] What?

[Me, 23h33] I miss you too

[Me, 23h33] a lot

[Me, 23h33] But we already talked about this

[Me, 23h33] It’s not safe.

[ _Sapito_ , 23h34] well

[ _Sapito_ , 23h34] you were the one who asked your mother to go alone to do groceries so we could see each other 😏

[Me, 23h34] Well, I was wrong.

[ _Sapito_ , 23h34] You were what???

[Me, 23h34] you’re an idiot

[Me, 23h34] Anyway

[Me, 23h34] I’m tired

[Me, 23h34] I promise you tomorrow I’ll call you a little longer! 😘

[ _Sapito_ , 23h35] Vale…

[Me, 23h35] Good night

[Me, 23h35] Love you <3

[ _Sapito_ , 23h35] <3

Just the thought of having this conversation in real life, with Joana next to her; makes the knot in her stomach slowly disappear. A small smile appears on her lips, and calmness starts cradling her, as she falls in Morpheus’ arms.

\--

Wednesday, 2h03

Cris groans as she rubs her eyes. _Why is this alarm so loud?_ She grabs her glasses and takes her phone. _Joana…? 2h03…? Joana?!_ She is pulled out of her sleepiness as she sees her girlfriend’s name on her screen.

“ _Hola_? Are you okay?” she quickly asks, as she picks up.

“Hey, um yes don’t worry; but… please don’t be mad…”

“What happened?”

“Can you come and open me…? So, I could at least enter the hall… It’s freezing outside.” replies Joana with a nervous laugh.

“Excuse me?” blurts Cris, half surprised, half completely confused.

“Thank you _querida_.” quickly answers her girlfriend, before hanging up.

Cris sits in her bed, dumbfounded. _Did she just? No, it’s impossible; it was a dream._ Her phone vibrates in her hands.

[ _Sapito_ , 2h05] Did I mention it’s REALLY freezing outside?

_Joder Joana… it wasn’t a dream._

\--

Cris finally reaches the first floor; Joana is waiting for her behind the entrance door. _This idiot has the audacity to grin at me!_

“The hell are you doing here?” bursts out Cris in a whisper.

“I wanted to see you.” admits Joana with a bright smile, getting through the door. “I owe you exactly 13 545 minutes, well now 13 546.” she continues, approaching her girlfriend to kiss her.

Cris slightly pushes her away. “Do you realize you just walked alone in the streets 30 minutes in the middle of the night?” she asks, a bit upset.

“Well, there’s no one in the streets.” she replies with a smirk.

“Yeah well thank you, I haven’t noticed Captain Obvious.” lets out Cris, looking at the raven-haired girl with disbelief, which makes her laugh softly. “You think it’s funny Joana? You broke the rules of the containment.”

Joana’s grin fades right away when she understands her girlfriend is clearly mad at her. “Cris… I met no one… I swear. Plus, the policemen won’t be back before 6h. I know the risks, that’s why I came by night…” she continues, more seriously.

“Don’t try to make me believe it was prepared.” blurts Cris with red cheeks and raised eyebrows. That’s when Joana gives her _the_ puppy eyes _, the last resort_. The blonde sighs deeply. “Why am I happy to see you, even if I shouldn’t?” she asks, trying to hold a small smile, which makes her girlfriend grin even more. “ _Vale_ …” she sighs, defeated. “Just this once. But next time you’ll do that; you’ll go back home without seeing me; is it clear?”

“Yes Ma’am.” answers the raven-haired girl, funnily saluting.

“Go on the rooftop, I’m going to find some plaids so we won’t freeze to death.”

\--

Wednesday, 2h47

 _The city is so peaceful; no light, no car roar in the streets, no music from the bars_ , just the soft breeze playing with their ears. The two girls are wrapped in several plaids, hugging each other.

“Seriously, who has the boldness to walk half an hour in the cold, perfectly knowing she won’t be able to sleep or enjoy a warm bed where she’s going, other than you?” playfully asks Cris, hugging tighter her girlfriend, as if they weren’t already close enough. It makes Joana laugh softly, as she leaves a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“Well… the only sight of you is worth it.”

“You’re so cheesy. By the way, even if I don’t see your face, I can feel your proud smirk when you say this kind of things, _idiota_.” teases Cris, playing with her girlfriend’s hand. Joana slightly blushes at her statement. The blonde slowly pulls away to face her. “Promise me you won’t do it again… You have to understand that it can’t work like that…” she sighs, with a sad tone.

“I know… I’m sorry…” replies the raven-haired girl, lowering her head. “It’s just that- that I need to know if I’m going to see you again…”

“Of course, we’re going to see each other again.” affirms Cris, cupping her cheeks. “We just have to be patient; we have to protect people.” Joana doesn’t answer, still in her mind. “Hey… you didn’t do all of this for nothing; lets enjoy the little time we can spend together.” softly says the blonde, a finger under her girlfriend’s chin to raise her gaze.

“Vale…” weakly nods Joana, with a small smile.

“Vale.” playfully repeats Cris, as she leaves a tender kiss on the raven-haired girl’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm not used to do this kind of things, but I don't know I had some inspiration. I think it's not that amazing, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it ! :)


End file.
